Blood Ties
by TwilightedTribute
Summary: The small town of Forks, Washington. The vampires are back 200 years later. Murdur, a look- alike, a deadly love triangle and a psychic. Human, Bella Swan is caught in it all.  Based off The Vampire Diaries
1. Chapter 1

**NEW STORY! Hmm… its kind of based off The Vampire Diaries but…its sort of different and I hope you guys like it!**

**This story is for The Best Australian EVER! ForeverMine1997 AKA Rosalie :P We talk about the weather:D**

This year was going to be different. I could feel it.

I would no longer be the girl still moping from the loss of her parents.

Other than what I could feel, there was also the fake ommnius voice of my best friend Alice as we drove to school.

"Bellaaaaaaa, bbbbeeeelllaaaa, something going to change this year." She whispered as she drove. Then she erupted into a fit of mad giggles.

I smiled, "Just pay attention to your driving, you munchkin."

"Hey! Im not a munchkin!"

I laughed, "So what are you now? Psychic?"

"Maybe, yes." Alice mused, drumming her fingers on the steering wheel.

I raised my eyebrow and her.

"For instance," she started, "I know that your going to meet someone today. A tall, dark, mysterious someone."

I scoffed and Alice laughed as her car pulled into Rosalie Hale's driveway.

Alice honked and two seconds later Rosalie was running out of her house looking like Vogue model.

"Hey!" She whispered, out of breath as she climbed into the car.

"Hi!" me and Alice said to her. Then Alice started to drive.

"First day of our last year of school!" Alice squeaked.

"How awesome!" Rosalie grinned from behind.

"Yeah." I whispered, but my attention was otherwise absorbed.

"Stop the car, Alice." I mumbled.

"Uhm…ok?" Alice said as she pulled over to the end of the road.

I got out of the car, Rosalie and Alice right behind me.

"Whats UP Bella?" Alice said, walking fast behind me.

"That." I pointed to a house. "Isn't that Angela Webbers house?"

"Why is there police there?"

"Didn't you hear?" Rosalie asked.

"What?" I questioned.

"Her brother was found DEAD on Georgia Street." Alice put in.

"Jonathan? What was he doing on GEORGIA Street? No one goes there! It's always empty!"

"Come back to the car, Bella, we'll explain there." Rosalie said.

"Ok," I said as I followed her, only catching a glimpse of Angela Weber's tear-soaked face on the porch of her house.

"Spill!" I yelled as soon as we were in the car.

Alice started to drive and Rosalie talked, "Well, apparently, he was coming home from a club or something and he decided to take the shortcut from Georgia Street. His car was probably the only one there. When he didn't come home after 2:00am and wouldn't pick up his cell, his parents sent out a search party. He was discovered on the ground with his throat ripped out, next to his car on Georgia Street. Somebody murdered him."

I gasped.

"But she didn't tell you the weird part." Alice started, her gaze hard, "His body was completely DRAINED of blood. Not even a speck of blood was left in his system. Weird, eh?"

"Very." I mumbeled.

Dead boy on a street no one went to was weird enough. And then the no blood thing just made it creepy.

Alice parked in the driveway of Forks High. And we all got out. It was faintly drizzling.

"Let's wish if anything DOES change this year it's the weather." I mumbled pulling up my hood.

Alice giggled as we made our way to the school.

As soon as we entered, Kate Denali- a tall, gorgeous, blonde- came rushing to us.

"Hi!" She squealed as she hugged all three of us.

"Hey Kate!" Alice smiled, "you look exited!"

"I AM! Don't you know about the hot new guy that moved into our school?"

Rosalie made a face, "Err…no."

"He's ADORABLE! He's from Italy! His names like Edmund or something."

"That's cool." I said smiling.

Kate scampered away and other friends came to meet us. It'd been one long summer.

"Uhm, guys? I'll be right back." I mumbled heading for the washroom. My head was hurting.

"Ok!" Alice smiled.

I ran towards the bathroom, occasionally stopping to say hi to friends I hadn't seen in a while.

But soon the headache became too much to bear and I just ran to the bathroom.

Suddenly I tripped.

It was like everything was in slo-mo. I was falling back and I'd crash on my back and probably get my head cracked open.

I closed my eyes and started to count down.

3…2…1…

And my eyes flew open.

For sure I hadn't fallen on the hard floor of the hallway. Instead, there was a strong grip on my waist.

I sighed and my mystery savior pulled me up.

"Thank yo-" I stared, but I couldn't finish.

My savior's eyes where the weirdest shade of forest green with little golden specks.

I'd seen those eyes before.

My head was hurting even more now.

Where had I seen those eyes?

My head was pounding.

Something tugged at the back of my memory.

My parents car…the slippery hill…the crash…

I looked into his eyes one more time.

And then, I fainted.

**A/N Oh, my god. Even I don't know where I'm going with this. Uhm… hah, thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I REALLY wasn't expecting the response I got(: You guys are amazing(:**

**Thank you to my reviewers; alsin and my BFFOF ForeverMine1997. You are awesome(:**

**And to all of my silent readers, a BIIIIIIG hug! **

**And just to clear some stuff up, Bella is NOT pregnant. LOL.**

"Bella? Bella?"

"Bella? Are you ok?"

"What happened?" "She fainted!" "What the hell?"

Stranger's voices flooded my head.

"Bells? Get up!" Alice.

"Bella! Please." Rosalie.

I opened my eyes, slowly, carefully.

From what I could see. I was lying on the floor with Alice and Rosalie hovering over me and a bunch of spectators behind them.

"Wha-what happened?" I croaked

They smiled when I spoke. But then, their smiles faltered a bit, "Err…" Rosalie began, "You were running to the bathroom right? Well, you tripped and the new boy- Edward- caught you. Then you fainted."

"I don't blame her, he is quite a looker." Alice grinned.

Rosalie punched her arm.

"Owwie. Sheesh, I was just trying to lighten up the atmosphere." Alice retorted, and then she turned to me, "What exactly happened, Bella?"

I sighed and tried to remember the reason I'd fainted. I remembered that my head had been hurting and I was going to the bathroom… then I tripped and somebody caught me. I knew there was something I was forgetting but, whatever it was, it was impossible to remember.

"My head hurt so I went to the bathroom and then I fell and that guy-"

"Edward." Alice put in.

I gave her a look, "EDWARD, caught me."

"What a weird way to start off the first day of school." Rosalie muttered.

"Uhmm…lets go to class." I said to them getting up.

The crowd around Alice and Rosalie had almost dispersed but, there were still a few people there, looking at me like I might faint again any second.

I got up to leave, but Alice grabbed my arm, "No Bella. Stay home and rest. Please. School's not going anywhere."

"Alice-"

Rosalie gave me a look, "Please, Bella. I'll get Jasper to drive you ok?"

Jasper Hale was Rosalie's twin and Alice's childhood crush. He got to us two minutes after Rosalie texted him. He then led me outside.

"You ARE feeling ok right Bella?"

I smiled. He was like a little brother to me, "Yes Jasper. Thank you."

"You were out for quite a while. It's almost 2:00pm." He told me.

"What? Wow. That's-that's weird."

He smirked. We got into his car and he dropped me off at my house with a simple, 'Get Well Soon.'

I came inside and was greeted by my Grandma. My dad's mum.

"Bella? Sweetie. Home already?" She asked from her spot curled up on the sofa reading a book.

My grandma was pretty young considering she was a grandma. She'd got married at an early age and her son had done the same. She was only 54. I started living with her after my parents passed away.

"Wasn't feeling to good." I replied.

She looked concerned, "Do you want something to eat?"

"Nope!" I sighed, "I'll be in my room if you need me!" then I ran upstairs.

For a while I just stayed there and listened to music. Then I got bored and I decided to go to my place.

I grabbed my bag and a granola bar and I raced downstairs.

"Gran! You mind if I go out?" I yelled

"Not at all honey! Have fun!"

I smiled and ran out the door…only pausing to check the time.

2:45pm.

I raced on. Out the door, running on the side walk until I got to a high, lonely road with a cliff.

My place.

Tears welled up in my eyes as I went over and dangled my legs down from the edge of the cliff.

This was the place.

I remembered as if it was only just yesterday.

The storm. The slip. My mom screaming. My dad yelling. Me crying.

All three of us in the car, rolling down this very cliff.

I remember then that the car had erupted into flames, but before that happened, I'd felt a strong grip on my waist.

Had it been some sort of guardian angel?

I didn't know. But whatever it was, it had saved me.

I just sat there for god knows how long, thinking about my parents when I felt someone staring at me.

And it was the creepy hair-on-your-back raising kind of stare.

"Err…hello?" I called out to no one.

On my right side, a bush rustled.

I got up and went closer to the bush, trying to peer around it.

Behind me, something moved.

I turned around, but nothing was there.

Suddenly, everything started to get grey. The sun that had come out after the rain in the morning was blocked by big heavy clouds.

My breathing started to get heavy and then…I _ran._

And for the first time in my life, I didn't slip or trip or bump into anything.

Until I hit a stone cold rock.

I looked up and the face of Edward-the-new-kid stared down at me.

"Oh! Would you BELIVE it?" I started, probably making a fool out of myself, "I was up there and then suddenly there were CLOUDS and then I heard something! Somebody was there!" 

Edward just stared, a hint of a smile playing on his lips.

Then I realized that I had just poured myself out to the person who'd saved me when I fainted this morning.

Now he probably thinks I'm a psycho-case.

"I see." He replied in a velvety voice that melted into my bones. His tone also made me feel like I was five.

I crossed my arms, "Anyways, my names Bella. Bella Swan. It's a pleasure to meet you new kid."

He chuckled, and then he repeated my name, "Bella. Well, I'm Edward. Edward Cullen."

"Are you from Italy?" I asked. Then I felt like slapping myself. It was such a stupid question. He had an American accent. Just because the kids at school said something didn't mean it was true.

He chuckled again, "Nope. I'm from Chicago. Though, my ancestors where Italian."

He was smiling and laughing but he seemed to be in pain.

I bit my lip, "Oh."

Suddenly his expression grew very solemn, "Uhm, I should be going."

I wanted to ask what he was doing here in the first place but that'd probably sound rude so I let go.

"See you around." I told him.

His eyes met my eyes (…where HAD I seen those eyes before?), "Yeah." He said, walking away.

I sighed. Then I started to walk back home.

**A/N DEFINATLY not my best work. Err…I WILL try to update as soon as I can though(: Just for you guys!**

**-princess**


End file.
